Tendresse fatale
by Aledane
Summary: Il y a Bella qui hurle entre les quatre murs de sa cellule, et Rhodolphus qui attend quelques mots qui ne viennent pas. Azkaban les tue un peu, au fil des années qui passent.


**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **J'adore les Lestranges. Vraiment. Ils ont quelque chose de très spécial (en dehors du fait qu'il passent leurs weeks-end à trucider des gens, bien sûr) Ça fait un bout de temps que je veux publier un petit quelque chose sur eux, et je me suis enfin lancée.**

 **Il y a quelques minuscules allusions sexuelles, mais rien de bien méchant, je vous assure. Le couple c'est Rodolphus xBellatrix, mais ça, vous vous en doutiez. Si vous y tenez vraiment, vous pouvez voir quelques touches de VoldemortxBellatrix. Mais sinon, ça vous passera sous le nez.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Tendresse fatale**

Au fond de son trou, Rodolphus pense encore à elle.

Ses doigts à la peau crevassée par le froid palpent le mur de la cellule, comme pour y dénicher une porte invisible, et ses ongles noircis de crasse grattent contre la pierre en mille crissements insoutenables. Il chuchote, d'une voix rauque qu'il a maintenant arrêté de tenter de reconnaître, et espère qu'elle l'entend au moins un peu, à travers les murs de roc et le gémissement du vent.

\- Bella ? Bella, tu m'entends ?

Elle répond, mais pas pour lui, jamais pour lui. Elle hurle, de sa voix d'étrangère aigrie par le temps et l'usure, et ça lui fait toujours mal de l'entendre crier entre ces murs sordides où l'on ne voit même plus les étoiles.

\- JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS ! TOUS, TRAITRES, PARJURES ! LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES REVIENDRA, ET VOUS PAYEREZ POUR VOS CRIMES !

Elle hurle jusqu'à ce qu'un détraqueur apparaisse dans l'angle du couloir, et que le poids du désespoir la fasse se recroqueviller au fond de sa geôle, maigre et tremblante, pâle vestige de ce qu'elle était autrefois. Et lui continue ses murmures, sur un ton qui oscille immanquablement entre tendresse et sanglots.

 _Ils chuchotaient toujours entre eux. Leurs murmures se logaient entre les draps, sur la clavicule, au creux des reins. Il y avait les soupirs, les mains blanches qui remontaient le long de corps allongés dans des lits de velours_.

 _Ça avait le goût de l'amour ; peut-être que c'en était_.

\- Bella, Bella... Réponds, Bella, réponds...

Il sait que cela fait longtemps qu'il tente de lui parler à travers les pierres, même si les années ont perdu tout leur sens pour lui. Azkaban avale ses mots et les lui renvoie brutalement au visage : Bella ne répond pas. Bella erre en silence, l'oublie très certainement, et psalmodie de sa voix chuintante des noms d'hommes et de femmes qu'elle rêve brisés à ses pieds.

 _\- Je suivrai le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rhodolphus. Que ça te plaise ou non._

 _Que dire contre ça ? Que faire sinon serrer Bella dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il ira où elle ira ?_

 _Rabastan dit qu'il aime beaucoup trop sa femme, que ce n'est pas normal. Beaucoup le pensent, dans leur milieu. Mais il ne lutte pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Bien sûr que cet amour est malsain. Mais il est à l'image de la femme qui le reçoit._

Cela fait une éternité qu'il ne l'a pas vue, Bella. La dernière fois remonte à leur traversée en barque vers la prison, au milieu du vent cinglant et des embruns, alors qu'ils étaient enchaînés à leurs nouveaux gardiens. Elle avait l'air aussi froide que la mer, et les lèvres qu'elle avait posé sur les siennes étaient glacées.

\- Ne meurs pas, lui avait-elle soufflé à l'oreille comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

\- Tant que tu ne meurs pas toi, lui avait-il répondu.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de caresser ses boucles folles hérissées par les bourrasques, avant qu'on les arrache l'un à l'autre pour les enfermer derrière des portes closes. Le temps avait passé, sans laisser d'autres traces que la longueur de ses cheveux et les creux qui prenaient place sur son visage. Dehors la mer ne fait que gémir, et parfois la pluie pleure au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Bella... Bella, s'il te plaît...

Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle ne répond pas, et c'est sans doute ça qui le tue, plus encore que la peur, plus encore que la colère : ce silence déchire sans âme avec plus de force que le baiser des détraqueurs. Parce qu'il l'aime, Bella, il l'aime dans toute sa haine et sa splendeur, pour ces baisers qu'elle envoie valser contre ses lèvres, pour ces failles révélées dans le secret de la nuit. Il l'aime dans le sang et les ombres, au gré des maléfices et des soupirs, et il est assez fou pour espérer être aimé en retour.

Sauf que Bella hurle seule dans sa cellule, comme si le monde autour n'existait plus. Il n'y a que le Lord dans ses cris, et elle semble de plus en plus perdre la tête, au fur et à mesure du passage de leurs sinistres gardiens.

\- VOUS PAYEREZ ! TOUS ! TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES !

Parfois, les détraqueurs tardent à venir, et elle s'étrangle avec ses propres mots, suffoque comme si sa haine allait l'étouffer, puis achève de déverser son fiel en mille hoquets dont il ne sait pas trop s'ils ressemblent à des rires ou à des sanglots. Alors il chuchote de plus belle, ses lèvres frôlant la pierre humide.

\- Je t'aime, Bella, je t'aime...

Il l'aime, et Azkaban a pourri ces sentiments au point qu'il ne sait même plus à quoi ressemble l'amour sans ce silence, sans cette douleur presque physique qui le réduit à l'état de pauvre loque, au rythme des hurlements que Bella pousse depuis son monde noir et aliénant.

C'est peut-être ça la pire des horreurs : que la tendresse devienne fatale.

* * *

 **Alors ? Comment c'était ? Donnez votre avis dans le reviews !**


End file.
